lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Lost Girl
Lost Girl is a Canadian supernatural drama television series that premiered on Showcase on September 12, 2010, and ran for five seasons. It follows the life of a bisexual succubus named Bo, played by Anna Silk, as she learns to control her superhuman abilities, help those in need, and discover the truth about her origins. The series was created by Michelle Lovretta and produced by Jay Firestone and Prodigy Pictures Inc., with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund (Canada Media Fund), and in association with Shaw Media. Following good ratings and positive reviews, it was renewed for a second season on November 12, 2010 (two months after its premiere), with the episodes order afterwards increased to 22 episodes; a third season on December 9, 2011; a fourth season on February 28, 2013; and a fifth on February 27, 2014. On August 25, 2014, Showcase announced that the fifth season would be the last, with the original 13-episode order increased to 16 final episodes. The series' finale episode aired on October 25, 2015. In Australia, Lost Girl premiered on Sci Fi Australia on July 14, 2011. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, it premiered on Syfy (UK) on September 1, 2011. In the United States, it premiered on Syfy on January 16, 2012. Sexuality The sexuality presented in Lost Girl is an important element of the show's narrative. The lead character, Bo, is a bisexual succubus that survives, thrives, and heals by feeding on the chi (life force) of male and female humans and Fae — either by drawing it out through their mouths, or by absorbing the energy created from sexual contact with them. Casual sex is intrinsic and depictions of sexual encounters have also included threesomes. Throughout the series, Bo has two primary romantic relationships: Dyson, a heterosexual shapeshifter Light Fae that transforms from wolf to human-like form; and Lauren, a lesbian human doctor and medical researcher who is a pledged servant of the leader of the Light clan. The relationships of Bo with Dyson and Bo with Lauren is referred to as the "Love Triangle". The portrayal of on-screen sex scenes between Bo and each of them are equal in status, value, and lust. As a succubus, however, Bo is unable to prevent the fundamental requirements of her nature from hindering emotional want. In Season 3, Bo asked Lauren to join her in a physically monogamous relationship, but her feeding needs ultimately made it unsustainable. Other main characters in Lost Girl are heterosexual (Kenzi, Trick, Hale), while the sexual range of recurring characters varies. For example, the leader of the Dark Fae clan, The Morrigan, was seduced by Bo in Season 2, and Lauren in Season 4; the Dark mesmer, Vex, was shown initially as a BDSM submissive and the first explicitly sexual disclosure about him was in a bisexual fantasy in Season 5. The Dark valkyrie, Tamsin, seduced Dyson in Season 4; and in Season 5 offered Bo her random one-night stand male after she had sex with him, followed by her commencing a sexual affair with Bo. In the Lost Girl universe, sexuality is a natural, judgement-free affirmation of life. The sex-positive series has been praised by critics and fans for its seamless portrayal of amorous desire and groundbreaking representation of bisexuality — and for not labeling sexual orientations shown in episodes as straight, bisexual, lesbian, or gay. In an interview with GayCalgary Magazine, Rachel Skarsten expressed what distinguished Lost Girl in its treatment of romantic relations: One of the things we pride ourselves in with Lost Girl is, it's not about this heterosexual couple, this homosexual couple – it's just about the relationship; about two people who love each other, and I think that is one of the things that makes our show really special. A character's sexual identity in Lost Girl is precisely what audiences see without needing explanations in the storyline. LGBT Characters Lesbian *Lauren *Nadia Bisexual *Bo *Tamsin *Vex *Mark *Persephone *The Morrigan *Aife Category:Canadian LGBT-related television programs Category:Bisexuality-related television series Category:Lesbian-related television programs Category:Bisexuality-related internet shows category:Canadian LGBT-related internet shows Category:Lesbian-related internet shows